All My Life
by x3Dorkette
Summary: Life is twisted in it's on little ways. Neji is confused about her..just things were good, he made it bad! In the end will things go great ? R
1. Chapter 1

"**All My Life**"

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

A calm night with the full moon shining some light throughout the sky.  
11:59 p.m it read on the alarm clock. Somebody couldn't sleep.

Neji laid on his bed, wide awake thinking about her (guess who's her, its obvious). He turned on his side and looked at two picture frames. One was a picture of Team Gai, a picture of their first day as genins. The other one was a picture of him and Tenten, days after being genins. He held the picture and stared at it for quite some time.

Neji: ' _Why do I feel **regrets** everytime I think of her.._ ' he said with a sad look.

concious: ' Maybe you love her you smart-arse prodigy '

Neji: ' What the! No I don't! '

concious: ' Whatever you do and don't deny because you can't hide it. I'm your concious I know and see all in you Neji '

* * *

_**oOoh Flasback!**_

_"thanks for the icecream Neji-kun" Tenten said smiling._

_"yah.."eating his icecream quietly (likely of Neji)_

_"ooh I have my camera lets take a picture""pleease Neji-kun" giving him the puppy dog pout._

_"fine"_

_"yay"_

_SNAP! __(Tenten was smiling with a peace sign in one hand and icecream in her other hand, Neji just looked at her giving a faint smirk)_

_They then started walking around in Konaha. As the so called undiscovered-not-yet "couple" passed by Ichiraku Ramen a blonde/loud boy(Naruto) saw them. He stared(bug-eye stare now) at the couple for a bit..then started laughing like crazy! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_"you know Neji, this isn't like you of being nice..you know you treating me icecream then giving in on taking a smiliee picture"_

_"what do you mean Tenten uhmm let's go already we'll be late if we miss our training session with Gai-sensei" he said with a faint faint faint faint blush._

_**oOoh END Flashback!**_

* * *

A smile crept at his face(OMG PPL HE SMILED CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT!).

'_Maybe I do **love** Tenten.._'

No one ever saw the Hyuuga Neji smile! I mean ever!Maybe he did smile when he was little..but this is a different story!

Slowly..he fell asleep holding onto the picture of him and Tenten (can I get an AWWWWWWW). It was then 12:59 a.m on his alarm clock.

**BEEEPBEEEPBEEEP -- (alarm clock)**

' _ahh I hate this stupid alarm clock!_ ' throwing a kunai at it.

Neji then went about on his usual morning routine: took a shower,changed,then ate some breakfast. He was walking out of the Hyuuga compound until he heard one of the maids yelling his name

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!NEJI-SAN, NEJI-SAN!" yelling so loud the whole compound woke up!

"Is it important, so important that you ran here screaming?"

"Yes it was in fact, you got mail from somebody..I think the name was Tenten" she said confusedly (is that a word.)

"Thank you, now go back to your duties" he said so smoothly, then he took the letter (duhhh).

"Hai Neji-san" walking away being stared at the other Hyuuga relatives. ' _wth maid you woke us up._'

As he was walking to the training grounds of Team Gai, he opened the envelope. His heart was racing as he stumbled his fingers around trying to open the envelope. It's been so long since he ever heard from her (more like 4 years!) and only now she contacts him? Whatever the news Tenten has in the envelope Neji was just happy to hear from her.

* * *

muwahahahaha cliffe i think? oO

wells that was the end of chapter one

hope you liked it, i did..i just have those damn grammer mistakes

reviews please? tell me what you think like how i can get better at this and stuff

hmm the story should be about 2 or 3 chapters, short chapters now not those long ones

okie dokies now


	2. Chapter 2

aye sorry i never update the next day.  
hawaii had an earthquake which was like 6.0 or 6.5 w/e idk i was sleeping throughout the whole thing.  
xx had no electricity for like 12 GUSHER HOURS!  
wells i had some inspiration for this chapter.  
omg the song i'm listening to is awesome just to let you guys know.. 

oh yeah special thanks to sasukeluver101 for giving me a review; your too awesome! )  
so far Neji receives a letter from his dear friend Tenten..ooh and now..the plot thickens..

* * *

Finally Neji rips the damn envelope open which holds the letter from Tenten; his former teammate and his secret love (aww tear). Still walking to the training grounds he starts to read the letter. Reading every word slowly, making the moment last.

_**2/28/06**_

_**Dear Neji,**_

_**Hey! How are you? I miss you, Lee-san, and Gai-sensei so much. I know, only now I write to you. I'm sorry, please forgive me ). How are you Neji? I've been good, so much has changed for me. Things are good in the Wave country. Neji, you're one of my close friends. I know I can tell you anything without you judging me. Here's my problem..this guy stole my heart. I love him so much, that I would do anything for him. Just when I realized my love for him, I wanted to tell him. I just hope he feels the same way. I have a surprise for you, but you'll just have to wait and find out what it is. I'll write to you later Neji, keep in touch!  
BYE NEJI !**_

_**Sincerely,  
Tenten**_

****

Right after Neji read the letter his eyes bulged. He froze for 5 minutes then came along a blonde ninja (hmm guess who lols).

* * *

"OYE! NEJI-KUN!" Naruto said loudly

"..." nothing came from the lips of Neji.

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

still nothing.

Naruto then notice the letter Neji held in his frozen hands.

He tried to grab it, then suddenly Neji came back to life!

"ahh omg"

"NEVER EVER TRY TO STEAL THIS LETTER OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" Neji said with emotions.

Neji then ran to the training grounds as if he was running for his life.

"WTH has gotten his boxers in a bunch"

There Hinata came, walking down the street.

"H-h-hi N-n-aruto-kun" she said with a faint blush arcross her cheeks.

"HI HINATA!" grinning ever so happily.

"YOU KNOW..I'LL TAKE YOU TO ICHIRAKU SINCE ITS ALMOST LUNCH!" grabbing onto Hinata's hand.

' OMG he's holding my hand! ' she then turned red as a tomato, dazed off.

" Hinata? HINATA? "

" Gomen Naruto-Kun"

"You scared me there for a second"

"hmmm...LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU'S!" dashing down the streets of Konaha, still holding onot Hinata's hand.

* * *

After realizing he was safe from Naruto he went back to walking.

Neji: ' Who the hell does she love! '

concious: ' See when you take your time, tsk tsk tsk '

Neji: ' Shutup! '

concious: ' And I thought all prodigies were smart, I was wrong..hmm oh well Neji there's more fishes or how you say..kunoichis in Konaha . Time to move on '

Neji: ' .. whatever I'm not listening to you.. '

The white-eyed prodigy finally arrived at the training grounds. As usual it was empty, since Lee and Gai-sensei left to do their crazy workouts. It was better than listening to them ranting on about the " power of youth ".

He sat under the big oak tree and started to medidate. Hours passed. All he could think about is the damn bastard that took her away from him.

He was filled with rage and sadness. There was nothing for him to do, but to be happy for his dear teammate. And for this heart-stealer, if he broke her heart he'll hunt him down and kill him.

Time flew by once more and the sky painted in orange and pink. Something then disturbed him.

" Hey stranger " said the familiar voice.

He opened his eyes and it was TENTEN !

Neji: ' IS IT REALLY HER! IT CAN'T BE! '

concious: ' Believe it einstein, she's backk. '

"Ohayo." he said plainly.

"Same old Neji" she said smiling.

She then sad next to him.

"Got my letter?"

"Yeah, just got it today earlier this morning."

"Oh that's good."

"So..what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here for good now."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence came about.

"So..who's the lucky guy."

"This amazing ninja, you know him very well."

"I do?" he said with a puzzled face.

"Yepp."

Couple minutes passed.

The prodigy was then lost in thought. Neji was mad at himself for letting the woman of his life slip out of his fingers.

He couldn't take it any more. He then got up and started to walk away.

"Neji where you going?" she said in a confused voice.

He turned around and then his face went dark (ooh anime style). A small tear shimmered down his cheeks.

"Home, hopefully things goes great for you and that guy." in a stern voice.

He then continued walking home. He then stopped again as he heard Tenten's voice.

" Neji...wait..please don't go..I-i-i.."

* * *

The chapter ends here folks. Another cliffe for you to dread on muwahahaha

Come on gimme some reviews, I only got one (thanks again).

Well's keep tabs on this story, becausee...I'll be updating soon like in the next day haha.

kepps peoples!

**CLICK ON THE BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO" AND SUBMIT A REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

hehe wells i'm back you guys with another chapter to the story, just like i promised!  
school was so tiring like everyday. the day was hot, and i had P.E the last class of the day so i was lazy to write the chapter, but heck i read my e-mails and got.. 

**3 REVIEWS! )**

_shout-outz cracker jacks_:

bubbliangel **** Alicia **** kimchi

thanx for the awesome reviews and kimchi thanx for the advice D.

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT IF I OWNED NARUTO IT WOULD BE ABOUT THE NINJA PAIRINGS! muwahahahahahaha!

hmm okays so far...Neji got a letter yadayadayada then Tenten came back ( OMG ) then all of a sudden Neji is being a dork and leaves..then.. XD read!

* * *

He turned around and then his face went dark (_**ooh anime style**_). A small tear shimmered down his cheeks.

"Home, hopefully things goes great for you and that guy." in a stern voice.

He then continued walking home. He then stopped again as he heard Tenten's voice.

" Neji...wait..please don't go..I-i-i.."

Before the kunoichi could finish, the Hyuuga prodigy ran. he ran like his life depended on it leaving poor Tenten in a confused state. _**was he mad at her? did he hate her?**_ after all that running he realized he finally made it to the pretigious Hyuuga compound, the clan that lives off on " _FATE_ ". tired from the running, he walked slowly to his room. looking down as he was walking. some of the clan members looked worry as they saw their prodigy sad..no _**depressed**_. he locks himself in the room looking out his window, in the background was a koi pond with the clouds forming a light that heads to the ground (you know like the god-like cloud thing idk how to explain) _' Tenten_( means heaven or so i heard) he sat on his bed and looked at the same frame containing the picture of him and Tenten, the picture that captivated the moment of **_ice-cream day_** (acknowledged in first chapter). _' Why did fate have to be so cruel at my one chance of happiness? '_ saying it to himself loud enough for Hinata to hear from the other side of the door.

_knockknockknock_

Neji opens the door, and lets the soon-to-be heiress in.

" Neji, please don't be sad "

" Neji? "

" **FATE IS STUPID AND SHOULD BE .. BE .. BEE .. UHM BE DEAD!** " he yelled, scaring Hinata.

Hinata already knew that Tenten loved Neji and that Neji loved her back, it was too obvious .

" Don't worry _**she loves you**_, trust me I know..everyone knows " she said as she started to leave.

" Wait"

Hinata paused " What do you mean"

" For a prodigy, your not that smart in this department" she said as she chuckled. " Look **_Tenten loves you_**, get it? She told me herself.

**_You were the reason_** why she moved back to Konaha in the first place" she then finally left.

Neji was just lost in thought already. too many surprises for this Hyuuga. **FIRST**: he just realizes he loves Tenten (GOOD) **SECOND**: he gets a depressing letter from Tenten (Baad) **THIRD**: he founds out that Tenten loves himm (GOOD .. NO .. FANTASTIC!) staring at the sky for 6 hours straight.

concious: ' YOU **BAKA**! '  
Neji: ' WTH I THOUGHT YOU LEFT! '  
concious: ' hehe nope i'm here till you fix this problem! '  
Neji: ' what problem! '  
concious: ' **BAKA BAKA BAKA! YOU BAKA!** '  
Neji: ' GO TO HELL! '  
concious: ' IF I DO YOU SHALL COME WITH ME THEN! '

out of the blue, it started to _rain_ an hour after of staring into the blank sky he just fell asleep.

xOxOxOxOx10-10xOxOxOxOx

_meanwhile.._

Tenten was still under the big ole oak tree. she was under the tree looking at her feet with warm tears falling from her eyes. it was **_11:59 p.m_** and the sky was no longer brightened by the pale moon. the panda-kunoichi look up in the sky. the sky was dark..it was like the sky was Tenten and the moon was Neji. _' what did I do wrong to make him mad.. '_ she thought to herself. the rain was pouring in harder. her tears couldn't be seen, but she could feel them. the rain was just cold, her tears were warm (blehh i know it sounds weird, but yeah tears are warm if you think about it oO). now it was **_12:59 a.m._** she was soon taken over from sleep since she was exhausted from this day.

xOxOxOxOx10-10xOxOxOxOx

It was morning already, the streets of Konaha was damp from the rain. Neji was walking to the grounds and he then saw Tenten, still under the oak tree. He was about to turn around and walk away, but then he encountered another arguement with his concious.

_concious: ' hey baka don't run away! '  
Neji: ' ... '  
concious: ' fine just listen since you won't frikkin talk. '  
' just go and talk to her..if you don't you'll regret it and live a life of sadness and regret..why we wouldn't want that now. '_

for once he listened to his concious and walked up to Tenten. he saw that she was still asleep and could tell she was wet. in fact her whole body was wet! _' maybe from the rain '_ he said to himself as he smirked. he was no longer mad about the situation. after taking a glance at her he noticed that she was pale, like _**sickly pale**_!

* * *

ayee sorry if this chapter was inconviently short. i had to stop at this point. i wanted a cliffe! muwahahahaha i'm cliffe hunger.  
okays again sorry if it was short and maybe weird and dramatic.  
okays you know what do to

**CLICK ON THE BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO" AND SUBMIT A REVIEW AND MAKE A WRITE HAPPY LIKE APPLE PIE! D**

next chapter: _**" PLEASE NO! NOOO!"**_  
_curious_? just wait and see what happens!


	4. Chapter 4

oh yeah settings is when theyre like 20 years old

sorry for quitting on this story

read on and hopefully the ending is crappy

review it too

* * *

for once he listened to his concious and walked up to Tenten. he saw that she was still asleep and could tell she was wet. in fact her whole body was wet! _' maybe from the rain '_ he said to himself as he smirked. he was no longer mad about the situation. after taking a glance at her he noticed that she was pale, like _**sickly pale**_!

he then felt her head to check if she was sick..and dude she was! her head was **burning** like crazy!  
"_**TENTEN**_!" Neji yelled.  
"..N-N-N-N-Neji?" she said weakly.  
"shit, let's get you to a hospital before you get any more worse."  
she then fell back asleep, twas too weak to stay up.

* * *

_'where am i?..'_ looking around..she saw nothing but Neji at her side sleeping. _'and what is Neji doing here?..'_

-door opens-  
"ahh TenTen I see your awake." it was Tsunade w00t w00t.  
"what am i doing here"  
"oh your just here being treated"  
"whaaa?!? for what"  
"oh nothing, you just got a **bad fever** from staying in the rain all night." she said.  
"ooh..now i remember" TenTen mumbled.  
"well i checked your temperature and your recovering haha it's just a fever too and **_he made it such a big deal_**. you can sign out later today"  
"hai" Tsunade left the room leaving Neji and TenTen.

"Neji wake up." she said poking him.  
"zZzzzZzzzzZzzz" still sleeping "Neji wAkE UP." shaking him slowly.  
"zZzzzz**_TenTen I love you_**zzzZZZzzz" mumbling in his sleep 'omg did i hear what i thought i heard?!' TenTen thought.  
"ah Neji wake up!" shaking him vigerously (haha spellcheck)  
"huh? oh your awake now" he said stolidly. (stolid: without emotion)  
"yeah..Neji are you mad at me?" asking so suddenly "no"  
"are you sure? you seemed mad yesterday"  
"i'm sure"  
"okay" 'at least i know he's not mad at me' smiling

right then out of the blue Neji grabbed TenTen's hand.

"**_TenTen I love you_**..and I've been wanting to ask you something"  
"yeah? ask away"  
"will you **_marry_** me"  
'HE JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM"  
"_uhm_"

...  
her hesitation was making him uneasy "**yes** Neji i'll marry you"  
"thank you TenTen" he was then crying tears of happiness "for what?" she said chuckling "for making me happy again, you were the light when i was in darkness..i don't know what i would do without you"  
"oh Neji" she then hugged him so tight.

_**flash back**_: when they were just kids.

_they were playing house once, but then they had a pretend marriage. they asked Lee to be their pastor hehe it was so cute._

_"yay your now married!" Lee exclaimed.  
"teehee yay now we can place house" TenTen said cheerfully.  
"yepp oh yeah i forgot. TenTen i wuv you." he said smiling.  
"huh why'd you say that for?" she said quizzically.  
"oh i hear Hinata's parents say it all the time and they're married..so i guess married peoples say that"  
"oh! i wuv you too Neji!" hugging him.  
"hehe if we were grown up, you guys should get married" Lee exclaimed.  
"ahh Lee!!" Neji and TenTen yelled_

_"it was just pwetend Lee!" TenTen said._

_"yeah!" Neji agreeing._

**_end flashback_**

_'this time..it won't be pretend'_ TenTen thought smiling.

* * *

okays folks

i finished this story..finito!

sorry if it's a bit crappy like grammar problems and stuff..and yeah idk i thought the ending was bad..i didn't know how to end it..

**_CLICK ON THE PURPLE BUTTON AND SUBMIT A REVEW TEEHEE -_**

and sorry for quitting this story

now i won't quit on my stories -

becoz some ppl said this story good.

and i guess karma had kicked in hehe

wells yeah thanx for the reviews from my previous chapters!

muchos loves!


End file.
